Oliver
Oliver is a mascot of a voice synthesizing program of its namesake which is a singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's VOCALOID3 and was made by PowerFX and Vocatone. He is role-played by Carl and his first appearance is in one of the threads of Act 1 of Descent of Imperishable Comet, Rage of Technology. Information Despite of his young appearance, Oliver has been known for higher level of mechanical services ranging from fixing gadgets to creating battle ships. Most of the machinery made by him were nearly futuristic that ordinary people wouldn't believe he did it. He even travel by sky in order to get more customers. Of course, the higher the quality, the greater the price he ask for exchange. Alongside with him is his mechanical pet bird James. Appearance Oliver has golden left eye, blond hair and is notable to have bandaged parts on his left eye, right knee and left ankle. Usually wears a white cap that resembles from navy, blue coat with yellow lining, black shorts and white long sleeve shirt. Some believed that he is injured while some suspect that there is something mysterious under those bandages. Personality In terms of his job, Oliver always keeps himself busy to finish his task even without taking a break. In a strict sense, his services should be always fully paid though rarely gives discount to a few customers. In short, he is somewhat greedy and may punish those who don't pay up at once. He also follow 'human laws' like, for example, decision should be final and cannot be changed even if it means wrong. He would go explore for adventure but is "too busy on his job". It seems that he can take any risk when he wants to. When it comes to nature, he cares for animals especially on endangered species. It is sometimes rumored that he is aggressive to those who abuse animals no matter what species they are. Even eating meat is counted as abuse. Powers and Abilities As a mechanic, he can almost build any machines used for personal, public or even military means. In battle, it is noted that he can handle any dangerous weapons. Both of his hands have orbs attached. The red one on his left hand enables him to create portals for summoning projectiles, ruined vessels and weapons. The blue one on his right hand allows him to manipulate the motion of the ship wheel he called Carribea, which seems to be his main weapon for melee, ranged and throwing attacks. Pet James A mechanical bird (American Goldfinch to be specific) made by Oliver. James can speak like a human and always care for his master. Sometimes, he gets punished for making wrongdoings especially on the job. Ironically, Oliver doesn't like animal abuse but maybe because James is not naturally an animal but a robot. James can detect living things which he is mostly used to spot intruders. In battle, he can summon smaller copies of himself, using them as projectiles. He also transforms into various forms like skateboard, shield and drill. Trivia *In the forum, he is the one of the two English Vocaloids being role-played. The other one is Big Al. *It is depicted that he's one of the most violent characters in the forum, though he haven't appeared in other role-plays. **He even gets portrayed holding a chainsaw and/or other deadly weapons. He's a mechanic afterall. *His real age is unknown, but it is noted that he is not a kid. He sometimes makes a hint that he's "twenty times older" to someone who asks his age. Category:Characters